Rewind and Repeat
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: After Yuuri Katsuki's death, Victor was given chances to rewind time and revive him before his death. Little did he know that the loop was more than just a way to give Victor another chance. And the Russian is about to discover and find out why he can never get out. Victuuri. T.
1. Summer

**Rewind and Repeat**

 _In which Victor had no choice but to watch it all over again._

* * *

There was only one reason why Victor Nikiforov hated the summer heat.

It had always brought bad luck to him. For the past twenty four years, he had seen accidents, been in those, and watched the blood of those once happy fools crawling like a snake on the asphalt road. How many times had he cried during those nights when he'd hear about the lifeless bodies of those he loved? How many times had he bitten his lip and run away upon seeing the corpses that used to have souls? No matter what he did, the nightmares and tragedies continued up until the point that he had no one in the family. Before Yakov adopted him, his parents died from an explosion in their car. Victor, who was around eleven, didn't even care anymore. It was the same old thing for the past five to six years. That's why he willingly let Yakov get him.

But that didn't mean that the trauma faded away just yet.

It was during that time when Victor, in his own words, abandoned the words "life" and "love". What was the point of those anyway if all you're going to do is witness the ones you love leaving you forever? He tried not to get too attached to his coach and his other rinkmates as he did not want them to end up in the same misfortunes his family went through.

He then focused on the next best thing. And that was skating.

And ever since then, no tragedies had ever happened to the people around him. When he realized it, he wanted to burst into tears. For the first time in a long run, nobody died. And Victor was very thankful that his misfortune stopped.

But it came with a price.

As a result, he felt numb. The only thing that drove in his life was become an ice skating legend. His memories of his family disappeared from existence the further he took. And in just a few years, he did, indeed, become a living legend. He was respected by all, and had many friends and lovers wherever he went.

He lived the life. He thought everything became so perfect.

But by the age of twenty seven, he began to think otherwise.

It all started on that fateful night. The sixth placer in the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki, got extremely drunk that the banquet became a mess. He challenged everyone to dance-offs, which ended in Yuratchka being humiliated, and his friend pole dancing with him. Definitely, he knew of no one who could make one formal party into a bar for drunkards until that night.

This sparked an interest in Victor and decided to know more about him.

Of course, that led him to another dance-off round that more or less ended up being something that Victor could never ever forget.

"Be my coach, Victor!"

And suddenly, something snapped in him.

It was the feeling of love.

From then on, the one year journey of lifting hopes and creating sparks had begun. For one year, Victor researched and asked about the man that struck his heart. He wanted to meet him again. He wanted to know more about him. And he wanted to explore more of the treacherous yet comfortable feeling that spreaded all around him.

And in the end, he did it. He was going to marry him. He was going to the center of the rest of his life. And Victor couldn't be anymore happier because of that.

But it seemed like he had forgotten why he decided to quit on life and love a long time ago.

And so our story begins in the summer of August.

"Your country is weird."

That caught Yuuri's attention. "Why?"

Victor was still shocked and disgusted as he licked the unforgivable flavor.

"What kind of people make octopus flavored ice cream?!"

It was a very weird story. There was only one ice cream store in all of Hasetsu. It was very hot. And after half a day of practice, the couple decided to spend the rest of it with the two of them walking around Hasetsu. Victor was interested in tasting Japanese ice cream. And so, Yuuri brought him to that ice cream store. When Victor's turn to order came, the news shocked him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We only have takoyaki flavored ice cream left."

And so, he bought it, hoping that it would be as good as the green tea flavored ice cream Yuuri bought for himself.

He was wrong.

"You know we can always swap ice creams-"

"There's no need for that, Yuuri!"Above all, he cared about Yuuri so much. That's why he didn't want to give him something as terrible as his ice cream (despite the Japanese saying mulitple times that he can withstand takoyaki flavored ice cream).

Yuuri sighed. Victor wanted to change topics. "You want to go the seashore?"

The younger of the two smiled. And it somehow lit a fire in the Russian's heart.

"I'd love that."

And so they walked, hand in hand, towards the seashore. They crossed street to street and tree to tree while Victor made sure to keep an eye on his love in case something might happen. And so far, things were good.

Well, until they had to cross the second to the last street.

Victor groaned. "Yuuri, this is taking too long!"

Yuuri sighed. "It's just two more streets, Victor. Calm down."

Victor pouted. "Fine."

Yuuri smirked. "I have an idea. Last one to get to the seashore will pay for the others' dinner tonight!"

This interested Victor. "Oh, you're on!"

"3...2...1...go!"

And both raced, crossing the second to the last street while passing through the playground and trees before finally crossing the last one. The distance, of course, was so long. And because of that afternoon walk, it was more than enough to make Victor exhausted.

But Yuuri did not stop.

Victor gasped for air when he reached the swings and stopped. He looked at the Japanese who was still running (and was still way behind him) and yelled, "Y-Yuuri, shouldn't we take a little break?"

"Nope! I'm not losing this time!"

Victor closed his eyes before opening them after ten seconds. He decided to walk fast to make sure that Yuuri was safe.

Victor then heard the sound of a large engine coming through. His eyes widened as he saw it fast approaching. It was by that time that Yuuri had passed him.

Victor quivered in fear. "Yuuri, a bus is coming!"

"What-"

 _Crash!_

Victor couldn't remember what happened after that. His mind twirled and was dizzy the whole time. It ached at the heat of the sun. But there was one thing that he did know.

Despite the shock and the fear of looking at Yuuri's blood coming out, only one word actually managed to come out of his throat.

"Yuuri!"

And suddenly, his world went black. The last thing he heard were the screams of the passengers and the driver.


	2. Reality

_In which Victor had to face reality._

* * *

If he could trade his fame and fortune for the sake of bringing back his Yuuri, he would. If he could make everyone forget about him being the living legend in the world of skating just to have his beloved alive, he would. Victor wanted nothing more in life but one. And that one was Yuuri Katsuki. The man who changed his life. The man who covered the dark skies and painted rainbows on them instead. The man who made everything beautiful again. Without him, everything would turn hideous again. And Victor didn't want that.

He'd like to imagine that he was just in a field of flowers with his love, chasing him and making flower crowns under the tree. Yuuri would sure look beautiful with the billions of flower crowns he could make. And Yuuri would still be smiling under the sun, laughing as he proceeds to kiss Victor with his power.

If the world were like that, then Viictor would never want to leave it.

If it were nothing but a child's mere dream, then Victor would never want to wake up.

He just wanted to be with Yuuri forever.

The faint rays of the sunlight tickled his eyelids as the Russian slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in his room nor in Yuuri's. The first thing he saw was a while ceiling. It looked too plain. He wanted someone to actually paint it just like what Yuuri did with his life. If so, then maybe waking up wouldn't be so bad for other people. Victor knew that everyone deserved to wake up with a good mood.

His head tilted to see a large, glass window and the rays of the sun entering the room. He squinted his eyes as his eyes made his way to his left. Victor's eyes widened when he finally saw the dextrose and the I.V. bag hanging on its metal rack.

"I'm...in a hospital?"

He blinked. "Yuuri...?"

But all he heard was nothing but loud silence.

Why was he in the hospital, anyway?

All of a sudden, all the memories came back to him.

The bus.

The street.

The accident.

 _Yuuri_.

Victor started shaking. Tears began to form from the corner of his eyes as he recalled the blood that swam on the asphalt road. He bit his lips and tried to cover his ears as he recalled his scream mingling with the passengers' and the driver's. And he clenched his fist as the thought of murdering that driver came into him. How could he not even see that he ran over someone who crossed the pedestrian lane? Isn't doing that against the law? Was the driver just stupid? He probably was. If he wasn't, then he could still be laughing with Yuuri at the seashore of Hasetsu. It was his stupidity that led things to this. And Victor wanted to curse him for the rest of his life.

He couldn't feel any air coming into him. His head hurt. More tears came out as his world slowly turned black again.

Victor heard the door open and footsteps approaching. Half a second later, he felt a pair of shaking hands rubbing his back.

"You idiot! Breathe! Breathe! Calm down! You don't want the nurses panicking again!"

And he managed to. Victor turned to see his comforter's face.

"Y-Yurio?"

Yurio sighed in relief. Victor could see that the teenager was too exhaused to even get infuriated. It wasn't like him to stay silent and keep calm. The silence has went on for a minute beforr Victor finally asked.

"Where's Yuuri?"

Yurio looked down before another round of tears came in. He frowned and bit his lip, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. But it seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't. Yurio fell to his knees and cried as much as he could.

Victor felt himself shaking again. "I-Is he...?"

"Dead. He's dead."

His whole world suddenly spun as the realization came into him.

 _Dead._

 _Yuuri Katsuki is dead._

He couldn't believe it.

Once again, he lost another person he loved.

But this time, it was someone he couldn't live without.

And just like magic, the world turned ugly and monochromatic once again.

As the sun began to settle into its horizons, Victor could only hope that it was just another nightmare. He could only hope that he would wake up next to his beloved drooling in his sleep.

But this was reality.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The news of the skater's death spreaded like wildfire across the world. Everyone came to Hasetsu to pay their respects. The wake was more or less something public. But at night, it became private for the sake of his friends and family to find comfort in each other.

Yurio and Victor, however, were affected the most.

Victor couldn't even look at Hiroko. But Hiroko understood.

"You know, it's not your fault,"Hiroko started when she sat across the two. Victor wasn't his usual self ever since that day. He never talked to the media and the others as well. The only time he spoke was when he was with Yurio as he was his only security blanket as of the moment. But all that came out of his mouth were blames and regrets. And the same went with Yurio. Yakov tried to act like a proper father by comforting Yurio. But there was nothing he could do. At that moment, Victor was his only comfort zone. Neither could even skate anymore. It was as if the rink died along with Yuuri.

"It is,"Victor said, his voice hoarse. He laughed before continuing, "I should have been more careful with your son. I'm sorry. I am not worthy to be your son-in-law anymore or even be welcomed in this family."

"Vicchan, as a mother, I want to tell you that no one expected that to happen. Not the driver. Not the passengers. Not Yuuri. And not even you. It just happened. Nobody can be blamed for this."

"They say that things happen for a reason, right?"

Hiroko nodded.

"If so, please tell me. Why did it have to be Yuuri?"

Hiroko looked down, a stream of tears running on her cheeks. "I don't know either."

"Then it's probably my fault."

Hiroko gritted her teeth and frowned, fury boiling up her blood. "Have you even considered Yuuri's feelings about this?!"

Everyone froze and looked at Hiroko as she stood up and looked at Victor. Mari gulped and Minako frowned as well. Victor started shaking, along with Yurio.

"Yuuri doesn't want to see you like this! He doesn't want to see you blaming himself because if so, then...then he would be blaming himself for what's happened to you! You don't want him to blame himself for everything, right? Well he feels the same towards you! If you keep blaming yourself, then Yuuri would feel very bad!"

But, to Victor, that message meant something else.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to go out for a while."

Yurio looked at him. "Oi! Are you deaf?"

Victor chuckled before walking out. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll just go away."

And he left without another word.

* * *

Victor stood at the Hasetsu seashore, looking at the gold ring on his finger.

"It's my fault,"he whispered. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I can never protect you."

Suddenly, a bright light came into Victor's eyes. He couldn't breathe nor speak.

Victor passed out.

And when he woke up, he found himself on Yuuri's bed with Yuuri beside him.


	3. Repetitions

_In which Victor tries to change fate._

* * *

Victor blinked. Confusion was a big understatement for the fuzzy emotion wiring his brain at that moment. Where was he? Wasn't he just at the seashore? And more importantly, what was Yuuri doing, sleeping beside him? Wasn't he dead? If so, then why was he breathing? (Not that he didn't want Yuuri to breathe. It was just a shock to see him breathing _after_ death)

The Russian slapped himself before looking around.

He was in Yuuri's room.

Everything must have been a dream.

Victor sighed in relief. His head turned to see his sleeping beauty who was quietly snoring as his drool landed on the sheets. Victor ruffled his hair before holding Yuuri in his arms as tight as he could. Once he did, however, the younger of the two slowly woke and looked at his lover, a bit confused. But once he saw the fear in his eyes, Yuuri smiled a bit although his eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Though a five-time world champion and a living legend in the ice skating world (and not to mention the eldest out of the competitors in men skating), Victor still had some tendencies where he would act like a five-year old child. And Yuuri practically understood it. So he knew how to handle him very well.

Victor nodded. Yuuri rubbed his head and sang the only lullaby that stuck to his head during that time.

" _Nen-nen kororiyo_  
 _Okororiyo_  
 _Bouya wa yoikoda_  
 _Nenne shinna_

 _Bouya no omori wa_  
 _Doko e itta?_  
 _Ano yama koete_  
 _Sato e itta_

 _Sato no miyage ni_  
 _Nani moruutta?_  
 _Den-den taiko ni_  
 _Shou no fue._ "

And Victor fell asleep, relief and joy residing in his heart as his skin was tickled by Yuuri's breath.

But a part of him uttered that something wasn't right.

* * *

Victor wiped the sweat off of his face as he watched Yuuri practice and Yurio comment on his moves. Although he's technically on the same level with Victor and Yurio in terms of mastery and skill, the Russians knew that he could be more than that. Victor himself always had faith in Yuuri ever since he saw that video. And he could unlock his full potential if he and Yurio pushed him with the enough strength required.

But he noticed how hot the weather must have been, even in the rink. And Victor knew that Yuuri can easily get migraines, especially when stressed.

Victor clapped before smiling. "How about we take the rest of the day for ourselves? It's very bad to practice with this kind of heat anyway."

"That's right,"Yuuri said as he, along with Yurio, skated towards the opening of the ice rink. Yurio yawned and stretched his arms. "Finally. I could get some sleep."

Victor then had a bad feeling about this.

 _Maybe that dream was trying to tell me something..._

He then had an idea.

"...and then Ivan's twin, Amelia, just ended up hitting his boyfriend and forcing him to leave before my aunt could come in-"Yurio's story was suddenly interrupted when Victor hugged him and Yuuri. "Or what about a lunch outside?"Victor asked. "I'll pay."

Yuuri, although feeling a bit of awkwardness because of the surprise, managed to chuckle. "I'm up for it. What about you, Yurio?"

The said man sighed. "Fine. But you two need to stop acting all lovey-dovey for once or I will leave immediately."

Yuuri and Victor laughed as Yurio yelled, "It's not funny!"

But all that ran through Victor's mind was, _Good. As long as I change the course of events, then the day will end with Yuuri alive._

* * *

"Ton...ka...tsu?"

Yuuri nibbled the piece of chicken tonkatsu before nodding. Yurio and Victor looked at each other before taking a bit of their own food. Their eyes watered with joy before finishing their meal quickly.

"Vkusno!"was what they both yelled in the middle of eating. Yuurio chuckled and watched the two Russians enjoying and basking in the moment.

"Sir, I want some more rice please!"Yurio yelled at the man who was serving a couple. Yuuri stood up and drank his tea. "I'm going to the restroom,"he said. Victor just nodded as Yuuri left.

Victor's head turned to see the clock. "Two o' clock..."he uttered.

 _Good_ , he thought. _If I remember clearly, we went to the ice cream shop at around two-thirty. So by luring them to a place away from that shop, then there will be a hundred percent chance that Yuuri won't die this time._

But there came a problem.

He wasn't as familiar as Yuuri when it came to Hasetsy and the location of the places there.

If they were in St. Petersburg, then it would have been easier for Victor to execute his plan.

Victor bit his lip. _I just have to pray and hope that I can get them away from the shop._

Yuuri suddenly went back and sat down. The waiter brought the bill. Victor placed his credit card in the book and let the waiter take it.

Yurio covered his mouth with his hand to burp. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Where could we go after this?"Yuuri asked. Victor silently gasped. _Now's my chance._

Yuuri continued, "I was thinking of going to-"

"The mall!"

Both Yuuris stared at the eldest of the three.

"T-The mall?"Yurio asked.

"Yes! After all, I haven't actually shopped ever since the day before the Grand Prix Final."

Yuuri and Yurio looked at each other before silently agreeing. Yuuri's head turned to see Victor and nodded. "Well if you say so, then I guess we can go out to shop. I know a mall nearby. We can go there."

And inside, Victor thanked whatever God may be out there for that tiny miracle.

* * *

Victor could see how Yurio was suffering from Yuuri's fashion style. And it came to the point that Yurio disregarded all of is ideas and made Yuuri wear all that the fifteen-year old picked. It sure took a long time because it had only been ten minutes later when Yurio handed to him the last batch of clothes.

"There! Now try this one,"Yurio said. Yuuri slowly walked towards the changing room, making sure that the clothes won't fall to the floor. Victor chuckled quietly. _These two never fail to make me smile._

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling out to him.

 _"Vitya..."_

He felt confused. Victor looked to see if there was anyone behind him, only to find none. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought...someone was calling me..."he uttered.

 _"Vitya..."_

There it was again! Victor felt terrified. "T-This isn't funny,"he said before looking around. Victor finally stopped when he saw a pair of eyes sticking out from one of the shelves. And in a blink, they disappeared.

 _What is...going on?_ He gritted his teeth. A part of Victor wanted to go after that person who kept calling out to him. But after a while, he decided not to. It would rather, be useless.

Besides, he didn't want to leave the Yuuris behind. Something bad might happen.

And yet, Victor wanted to find out who kept on calling him. Curiosity was one of the few dominant traits he possessed. And until he does not catch the culprit, the thought will always be with Victor.

He must have taken a long time thinking because by then, Yurio punched his shoulder.

"Oi. We're about to leave the department store now."

Victor went back to reality. He turned to Yurio and smiled.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

The three of them ended up going to different shops from ones with hats to arcades and anime (to which Yuuri squealed over and the Russians were equally puzzled). By the end of the day, everyone was satisfied.

"That was a really great day!"Yuuri exclaimed. Yurio laughed. "I can't believe you still play with dollies."

"These are called figmas! And they're way better than dolls!"

"Whatever. They still look like dolls."

"They're _not_ dolls!"

Victor laughed. He looked at the sunset, a sense of joy bursting inside him.

He was able to prevent the events from the dream from coming into reality. And Yuuri was still alive by the end of the day. The thought of Yuuri still breathing and living made Victor rejoice. It was more than enough for him to finally move on from that silly dream. Everything can finally go back to normal for him. And Victor couldn't ask for any more other than that.

But unfortunately, the happiness lasted for a while.

"Maybe we can stop over by Yuuko and Takeshi's place for dinner. I can inform them if you guys agree."

Yurio silently agreed. Victor agreed as well. After all, he wanted the day to last even longer.

"Great! Please hold on,"But just as Yuuri was about to get his phone, a yell of, "Fire!" was heard.

 _Bang!_

It only took one bullet into the heart for Yuuri's world to disappear.

The witnesses screamed in terror and ran away. But Victor and Yurio froze in shock. Both couldn't make a sound nor a step. Everything that had happened was too much for them. It only took a single second just for those beautiful and precious times to end.

Tears slowly leaked from their eyes as their pupils moved to see the corpse, covered in russet liquid. By then, the ambulance and the police came into the scenario, protecting the spot where the incident took place, getting Yuuri into the ambulance, and preventing the other two from getting near him.

"Please! He's my fiancé! You _have_ to let me see him!"Victor yelled desperately, watching the strange men taking his beloved away. Yurio had gone off to fight with the cops verbally and physically. The media immediately came and announced to the world the death of the skater.

But Victor didn't care about that.

He just _wanted_...no... _needed_ Yuuri. He _needed_ Yuuri.

Just as Victor was about to give up and fight the police, he felt dizzy.

 _This feeling...what am I...feeling?_

In a blink of an eye, his world went black.

* * *

Victor immediately woke up. Again, he saw Yuuri sleeping beside him. Again, he saw that he was in Yuuri's room. Again, it was the same date. And again, Victor felt too confused to even speak.

It was only when the sun started to rise and Yuuri slowly woke that Victor realized something unrealistic yet true.

He kept on being sent back to the start of that day.

And Victor didn't know why.


	4. Chances

_In which a chance was lost._

* * *

A few hours after realizing that he had been sent back, Yuuri dragged him out of the house. But because of the eventual trauma in his head, Victor shook his head.

"V-Victor?"

Victor just laughed. "Sorry, Yuuri. But it's really hot. Wouldn't it be better if we just stay in?"

"Eh? What about training?"

"It's fine. I told Yurio that practice is cancelled for the day."

And although the seemingly depressed look on Yuuri's face built up regret in Victor's heart, he knew that he had to do it.

Victor lost Yuuri twice. He didn't want it happening again.

But then again, he had to think of a way for Yuuri not to be bummed out.

It was then an idea came into mind.

"How about we try making some food?"

That afternoon made him realize why his family and even Phichit do not allow him to enter the kitchen.

For one, his way of making food was terrible.

"A carrot and chocolate?! Yuuri, what the hell?!"

"B-But we're making carrot soup, right? And chocolate tastes good on anything!"

Victor sighed. Well, it was just one reason. One simple reason that can be easily fixed.

How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

"Victor, the oil got on me!"

"Victor, I can't turn off the stove!"

"Victor, I got burned!"

"Victor, is it normal for the boiling water to make a squeaky noise?"

"Victor, I cut myself!"

He was definitely terrible when it came to cooking. But at long last, they finished their meals.

They ended up making chicken tonkatsu pirozhki with porkchop bits in them with miso soup (not carrot anymore because Yuuri gave up) and botamochi to pair them up. Originally, Yuuri wanted to make the chocolate sauce for dipping. But Victor, with that sense of irritation in him, decided that ketchup could be an alternative.

"This is delicious!"Yuuri said as he took another bite. Victor smiled. "Well, we made it together, did we not?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Victor!"

And definitely, Victor did not have a heart attack over that smile.

As they continued eating, Victor stared at the calendar in front of him.

"August..."he uttered.

"August?"

Victor, upon realizing that his utter was loud, laughed. "Sorry! I just forgot what month it is now."

Yuuri sighed sadly. "The weatherman did say that the temperature will rise by three degrees in Hasetsu tomorrow."

Of course, Victor already knew that just by the rewinds. But he had to pretend that it was a normal day, even if he wanted to tell Yuuri the truth.

Did they not promise not to keep secrets from each other anymore?

But Victor had to break that promise for once if it's for the sake of Yuuri's life.

Besides, if he spills the beans, he might end up losing Yuuri and the reset button will never come back.

So Victor had to pretend.

"R-Really?"

Yuuri nodded before yawning. "You know, things like these make me wish that I was back in Detroit."

"What was Detroit like?"

Yuuri gave Victor a strange look before the latter chuckled. "I'm sorry. I mean, I've been there too but I want to hear it from you. Winter, specifically."

Yuuri's face lit up once again. "Let's see...well...in winter...Phichit and I would..."

And as he listened to Yuuri's upbeat voice, Victor made a new promise to himself.

Once this mess is over, he will take Yuuri to Detroit and spend his Christmas there with him.

* * *

Four o'clock in the afternoon came.

Victor had eight hours to go.

Although, he wished that this weird mess would end now.

They didn't have anything else to do. All they were doing at the moment was lying down on Yuuri's bed with their phones.

"Phichit has gone to Russia, huh?"

"Eh? Where specifically?"

"St. Petersburg, apparently. I guess he wanted to skate there."

"Thailand does have a hotter temperature there, no?"

Yuuri sighed. "It must be hard living in the Southeast Asia. Phichit even said that you can cook a fried egg in his homeland with that kind of heat!"He gave Victor his phone. "See?"

Victor stared at the picture of the ceramic pan with the raw egg in the before stage and the same picture except the food already cooked after. In both pictures, the heat of the sun was present.

"Their weather is weird,"he said before giving the phone back to Yuuri.

However, as Yuuri scrolled through his Instagram, Victor kept on checking the time.

He had seven hours to go.

It seemed as if every time an hour would pass by, his relief starts to grow. He didn't know why but it was probably because once midnight comes, the curse would come to an end. Then Victor could treat whatever happened as a dream and move on.

Unfortunately, he was paranoid too.

Anything could happen.

Victor looked at Yuuri's smiling face and frowned.

It was only a matter of time until they can finally be saved.

* * *

Nine o'clock.

Three hours to go and Victor was already full of joy.

The day already ended and yet, nothing happened to Yuuri. Not even a scratch (save from the kitchen incidences) came to him. Not even a random illness came and attacked him.

Victor wanted to jump in joy. He did it! He finally saved his lover! He was proud to call himself a hero.

As Victor yawned, he looked at Yuuri's sleeping face and smiled.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmmm?"The sound of Victor's faint voice allowed him to wake up.

"After this and fall, do you want to go Detroit with me and spend our Christmas there?"

But before Yuuri could answer, they heard screams of panic.

And it finally occurred to Victor.

"Yuuri, did you turn off the gas tank?!"

"...oh no-"

And the last thing Victor saw was Yuuri's face flooding with panic and fear.

When he woke up, it was the same day and time.


End file.
